


Perks of Riki

by MachineryField



Series: Loosely Connected XBC but looks Fucked Up Fics [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Nopon but More Dragon-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “Say Riki.” Shulk smiled at the Nopon as they walked along. “You have larger wings than most Nopon I see. Is there any bonus to wings like that?”
Series: Loosely Connected XBC but looks Fucked Up Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176203
Kudos: 12





	Perks of Riki

**Author's Note:**

> Once again we are here because of [some AMAZING art for this AU that my boyfriend drew! He has more on the way too, so that's exciting :3](https://twitter.com/Grimtomes/status/1363624982350360579)

“Say Riki.” Shulk smiled at the Nopon as they walked along. “You have larger wings than most Nopon I see. Is there any bonus to wings like that?”

Riki perked up as Melia looked away, as if expecting only the worst to come of this. His wings began to flap and soon enough, he was off the ground, a happy smile on his face. “Riki so happy friends ask!”

He started flying around them then, as happy as could be, and all Shulk could do was watch. Reyn seemed to be just as glued to the sight as him, though he was definitely trying to play it off. Couldn’t let Riki know that he found it impressive, after all.

“Wow, look at that, he can fly.” Reyn rolled his eyes as Riki landed on Sharla’s shoulder. “Am I supposed to be impressed?”

“Seeing as most Nopon can’t, probably.” Shulk offered unhelpfully. “You don’t have to be, though.”

“Well good, because I ain’t.” Reyn looked away with a huff. “Bet those High Entia of legend could fly too.”

Melia cleared her throat, a reminder that she very much  _ wasn’t  _ a Homs and could very well be a High Entia travelling with them, but Reyn barely mumbled out a sorry. Seemed like Riki had made up his mind, too, taking to the sky again, only to come to a stop in Reyn’s arms.

“Riki show Reyn something else Riki can do that Hom Hom can’t! Not even Bird People like Melly can do!”

“Oh yeah?” Reyn raised an eyebrow, holding Riki out in front of him. “Show me what you got, then.”

Riki sucked in a breath, and Melia ran to stop him, but it was too late. There was a flame, burning Reyn’s eyebrows right off his face. Sharla yelled and Dunban let out a laugh while Reyn flung Riki at Shulk.

“See? Riki can do thing no Hom Hom can do!” He puffed out his chest proudly and Shulk had a bad feeling about all of this. “Can show again, if Reyn no believe me!”

“You coulda burned my face off, you little pest!” Reyn grabbed him by the tuft of fur on the top of his head. “What makes you think that was a good idea?!”

“Reyn say Riki no impressive, so Riki show what Nopon can do.” Riki stuck out his tongue. “Riki very powerful Nopon! That why he the Heropon!”

“He’s got a point.” Shulk offered weakly.

“Oh come on, mate, don’t side with him…!”


End file.
